


HAWKE

by annaF



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaF/pseuds/annaF





	HAWKE

How much drinks he had tonight? Fenris lost the count. He only remembered that he had to. He had to drink. He was trying to find death in the bottom of a bottle like he always did… No, those days are long gone. He recalled happiness. He could swear he had it. Yet he had to drink tonight and it was all he knew. He brought the bottle to his lips and drank. He felt lightheaded and euphoric.  Nothing existed anymore except for the unforgiving night's chill and the taste of fine wine in his mouth. And it was amply sufficient

No future no past, no bad or good memories coming back to haunt him. Oblivion, sweet and appeasing came with every gulp.

“You drink too much” a familiar voice said

“None of your business Hawke!” he responded without thinking.

Hawke

He stood dizzy and disorientated, his eyes seeking for someone, anyone. He was alone in a deserted warehouse. Where was he…

The bottle crashed on the floor as his grip loosened his eyes widened he called “Hawk!” before falling to his knees.

“Hawke” he repeated. He buried his face into his hands sobs overwhelming him and he finally remembered

“Haw...” the name choked in his throat.

She was not coming back.


End file.
